Pre-Jurassic World
by ironicallystupid
Summary: [Set before & during Jurassic World] Owen seems to have more in common with the often obnoxious herbivore doctor than he thinks. Although they didn't like each other a lot when they met the first time, they grow closer and even become friends... or even more than friends? [OwenxOC]
1. Prologue

Prologue

10th April, 2005

* * *

"Status?"

"Stable. According to the monitors at least."

"How long-"

"Don't worry, Mr. Masrani. Everything's under control, they need to do that by themselves."

"I hope you're right, Ms. Brown. After all, you're looking at the next Jurassic World attractions!", Mr. Masrani replied, "They've cost a fortune."

"Well, not really attractions. I quite like the term _living and breathing creatures_. And it's Carter. Ms. Brown sounds like the loud screeching of a black board to me.", Carter replied, focusing on the eggs in front of her, "Although it doesn't look like it, they are about to hatch. Get Grady, if you're sure that he's the guy, they should be working with."

* * *

Owen was nervously rubbing his hands together. Him training raptors? What was he thinking!

He was just a guy who has quit the Navy. Being in his late twenties, he still had his life in front of him. He definitely shouldn't risk it again by trying to befriend dinosaurs.

"I'm so fucked.", he mumbled to himself, rubbing his face with his hand. Maybe it would be fun.

"Hey, princess!", a female voice called out.

The brunette man searched for the source of the voice, realizing it belonged to a slightly smaller female who stood in the laboratory door.

She looked... nice?

"Hurry up, your Velociraptors are hatching. Move your ass, I need to get back.", she ordered in an annoyed voice. Then Owen could swear that she was cursing Mr. Masrani _for making her go outside._

Although he wasn't fond of her (mainly because of her obnoxious attitude towards him), he quickly followed her.

* * *

"Asset B and D are stable. Asset C is struggling with egg shells, she seems to be a little weak. Could be because of her genetic code combinations, we need to do some tests. Asset E isn't moving yet, but, according to the monitor, in good shape.", the female doctor announced, writing everything down.

She looked at the man who wasn't that much older than her. You could tell he didn't have any experience with dinosaurs... or any other animals.

"You're holding her wrong. If you continue like that, asset B will throw up on the floor.", Carter lectured him, correcting his hold. The young Velociraptor glanced at her for a second before returning to Owen.

"Sorry for not being a dinosaur expert.", Owen murmured, holding the reptile carefully in his arms, "I think I'll name her Blue."

"Very original.", Carter commented with a grin, "Asset C?"

"Charlie."

"D?"

"Uh... Delta."

"E?"

"Echo."

"You kidding me? Ah, fuck it. Not my problem. I won't see you and your carnivores ever again."

"How come?", Owen asked. It certainly wasn't a pity, but he was expecting to work more with her.

"Well, as soon as they are big enough to kill me, they're all yours. I'm a herbivore doctor. I'm only here because nobody wants to work with the carnivores. They're hiring again since the T-Rex incident.", she explained, "Not very fond of the job, but who is there to blame? The dead people?"

Owen cringed at the thought. Soon, the raptors were big enough to massacre him.

"Don't worry, yours are quite harmless at the moment. Even later, they'll see you as their Alpha."

Well, too bad that Blue decided to bite him.

"Ouch!", Owen yelled, setting Blue on the table, "Bad girl!"

Still, the reptile was looking innocently at him.

"Ms. Carter, asset E is ready.", a co-worker told the doctor.

"Great, I'll be right there.", Carter confirmed with a grin, "Take care of the others, I'll get the last one, so she can imprint on you. And then I'm outta here and will never have to see you again. Lovely, how everything works out, isn't it?"

Owen looked funny at the woman. He wasn't sure if she was joking or really annoyed by him. In the end, he didn't care.

They would never see each other again, would they?

* * *

A/N: Hi, sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker :)

Yeah, so I've watched Jurassic World a few days ago and it's AMAZING. I fell in love again with Chris Pratt (and Owen).

I hope you like it, it's very short but it's a prologue.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting again

Chapter 1: Meeting again

24th June, 2013

* * *

 _The Apatosaurus. Means "Deceptive lizard"._

 _Used to live in Western North America, currently living in Jurassic World._

 _About 23-28m long and weighs about 20000-36000kg._

 _A herbivore_.

"My favorites.", the brunette woman mumbled affectionately, "How are you today?"

The gigantic dinosaur who lay on the ground made a noise of recognition, sounding like in pain.

"Do you know how to fix her, Carter?"

"Of course. I'm a doctor, dumbass.", Carter barked at the man, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Beside her stood a quite taller man. The woman could swear that he had more muscle than a T-Rex. Light brown hair and green eyes irritatingly staring at her.

"I need you to help Delta.", the man informed her. He looked at her, already knowing the answer.

"I hate you and your carnivores. Why don't you ask someone else, Grady?"

He sighed. As if hadn't expected that.

"First, it's Owen. Secondly, my girls only deserve the best.", Owen responded, watching Carter stroking and calming the old Apatosaurus down, "Delta knows you. You're the first person they saw when they hatched."

"The best? Really? Sweet-talking won't get you anywhere. Besides, she couldn't possibly remember me, she only saw me like twice", Carter argued back, "Do you mind? I need to take care of the most beautiful creature in the world."

She was getting a little bit angry. She hated it when he asked her to do that.

"I'll wait.", Owen decided, kneeling next to her, "What's her problem?"

"She isn't able to stand on her right front leg. Probably fell. She's a clumsy one.", Carter explained, tending the injury, "And my favorite."

The young woman smiled at the creature, not noticing the stare Owen gave her.

 _That's the closest thing she's ever been to peaceful_ , Owen noted, _I didn't expect that from someone who is rude the whole time._

"Look, I'll take a look at Delta as soon as I've finished.", Carter assured him, giving him a soft grin, "Can't let a good friend down. Even if that friend tried to eat me once or twice."

"You know, for a second I thought you were talking about me.", Owen told her, grinning silently to himself. Carter frowned, returning to her patient.

Silence fell between the two as Carter began to apply some salve to the Apatosaurus' wound. The reptile didn't seem to mind. One, she was too tired to care. Two, this has been done about hundreds of times.

"You're going to be up and at it again in about a week, Liz. That's what you get for being a clumsy creature.", Carter murmured under her breath, more to herself than to Liz.

"Never saw you working besides with the raptors.", Owen noted softly.

"Well, you don't leave them for a second. Of course you wouldn't see me working with other animals. I'm granted to work mainly with herbivores and they are far away from your area. They are real attractions."

"Hey! Mine are attractions too and-"

"I'll change my mind as soon as they are ready for the public.", Carter cut him off simultaneously rolling her eyes, "Anyways, I couldn't work with the Mosasaurus or the T-Rex. I'd get eaten in a day."

"And my girls?", Owen asked.

"Well, if nobody is there to tend them who isn't dead yet, I do it.", the brunette snapped, "There are two main dinosaur doctors here. Me and the carnivore doctor. The other position is often open for auditions. Well, as often as it can be. The most carnivores don't damage themselves as often. They commonly live in isolation, especially the bigger ones, and they rarely get into contact with humans and fights. Not surprising, really."

"Heard the carnivore doctor just quit his job.", Owen said, "And it's an emergency. Please take a look at Delta now."

Owen couldn't wait. He couldn't forget the pain-filled expression Delta had. The need to just run back was overwhelming.

"He didn't quit his job and I'm not finished yet."

"Go, look for yourself. Only _then_ I'll leave you in peace. If _only_ there was an easier possibility... oh, yeah. Like giving my girl medical attention.", the tall man said innocently, towering over the kneeling woman.

"Don't get on my nerves, Grady."

"Come on!"

"I said I'll take a look at them in an hour. If you want me, you'll have to wait. Your stupidity is annoying me and holding me up. I need to help my girl _first_."

"Chill, I leave. No harm done.", Owen answered with a sigh and tried to smile. Carter just nodded, returning to the calm giant. _No way he was getting her to leave now. Better not annoy her._

Owen stood there, mustering the young brunette. He didn't know her very well. However, she was there before him, helping dinosaurs, mainly the peaceful ones.

He knew her kind though. No hobbies besides her patients. _She really cares for them_ , he guesses.

There were similarities between them, but she obviously despised him.

...Okay, despised was too harsh. But she didn't really like him, probably because of her guts. Hell, he wasn't sure if she had any friends. She worked alone a lot and when she didn't, it seemed very professional.

Stuck up... reminded him of Claire. _Ugh, focus on good thoughts, Owen_.

"Thanks.", Owen mumbled, scaring Carter for a second. The flinching of Carter made the Apatosaurus look up.

"I didn't know you were still here. Sorry, I was dreaming.", Carter replied embarrassed, calming Liz down again, "Shh... I'm sorry, baby. Everything's okay."

In a matter of seconds, the large reptile lay down again, closing her eyes.

"I'll meet you in an hour, okay?"  
"Okay. See you there."

She was sure something. He liked her, he saw potential. She had the same weird relationship with herbivores like he did with the Velociraptors.

He simply saw no future with her as a friend, but the admiration was there.

* * *

Carter watched the... well, kind of attractive man, leave her station. She had to admit that. Yet, she didn't feel any attraction at all. It's been years since she had a proper relationship.

She quickly shook her head. Thinking about relationships after seeing Grady was really inappropriate and kind of disgusting. The brunette cringed at the thought.

Admitting that he was good-looking was... well, bad enough and kind of obnoxious.

Sighing, she took a peek at Liz. The reptile's attention was fully on her.

"What?", Carter asked. No answer.

 _What did I expect? A manipulation in her genetic code that would allow her to talk?_

Aside from figuring out the possible new attraction for Jurassic World, she laid down next to the giant, startling her. She closed her eyes. Honestly, she hated working with Velociraptors.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! The feedback I've got after just a day simply amazed me. You're awesome :)

Another very short chapter. This chapter was planned to be the prologue, but I changed my mind.

As you noticed, there's always a date before the chapter begins and this time, it's already eight years later. I sometimes do some kind of flashbacks without announcing it, so it's necessary to always check the date ;)

Updates are every week or even more often, so I hope you'll be reading.

Hope you like it and I'm thankful for every review/favorite/follow I get, it really makes me happy! Especially reviews, I need the feedback desperately 3


	3. Chapter 2: Mesmerizing

Chapter 2: Mesmerizing

24th June, 2013

* * *

Owen was standing in front of the Velociraptor cage, his arms crossed. He had been waiting for _two_ hours.

"I'm so gonna kill her.", Owen murmured under her breath, "She was supposed to be here one hour ago! What's taking her so long?"  
"What got your panties in a twist?", someone behind him asked him.

The raptor trainer turned around, only to find his French-speaking best friend. "Ah, nothing.", Owen decided to answer. The brunette man didn't want his friend to know that he was on the edge of exploding.

"Really? Then why do you look like you're about to kill someone and give 'em to the raptors.", Barry wanted to know. Owen looked aimlessly around, causing Barry to shake his head.

" _Alors_ , Delta doesn't seem to be much in pain. However, she's getting a bit feverish.", he said.

"Fuck.", Owen cursed, while rubbing his head, "It's Delta's doctor. Look, she's late and it's getting on my nerves. I didn't have her number, so I asked Claire. Then I tried to call her and she doesn't pick up!"

"She? I thought it was Dr. Henderson who was supposed to take a look at Delta.", Barry asked confused.

"They don't know him, my girls would be uncomfortable."

"And who is... _bien_ , she?"

"Carter... uhm... something. We don't work together very often. We've only seen each other once or twice in like eight years.", Owen explained with a sigh, "Maybe it's because she hates me for no reason. She's not Miss Sunshine either..."

"Sounds harsh, _mon ami_.", Barry noted with a grin, "And her last name is Brown."  
"How do you know?", Owen asked perplexed.

"I worked with her until I got transferred to the raptors. She was my supervisor. Sort of.", Barry answered, "She's a bit snappy, _mais très mignonne quand tu fais la connaissance avec lui._ "

"...what?"

"You should really learn French, my friend."

* * *

The jeep shook as it drove on the dirt road. The woman searched for her phone in her back pocket, noticing the missed calls by an unknown number. After pressing a few buttons on her touch-screen, she held her phone to her ear.

" _Where are you?_ ", the voice on the phone answered angrily.

"That's not the greeting I expected. Why so grumpy?", Carter replied with a frown. She was as early as she could be.

" _You were supposed to be here an hour ago!_ ", Owen grumbled annoyed, " _Delta has fever_."

"You sound like it's the ending of the world. Calm down, she will be better in a few days.", Carter snapped, "I have a job to do as well. Liz isn't feeling well too, so I had to do some tests. Sorry, okay? But calm down already, I'm on my way."

There was no reply immediately. Carter bit her lip and made a turn. She was only one mile away from the raptor area.

When Owen didn't answer her for a minute, she decided to speak up.

"Uhm... did you hang up? Grady?", Carter asked nervously. Did she say something wrong? Well, she didn't care usually, but she never wanted to do it unintentionally.

" _Ah, sorry. We just... talk later. Please hurry._ "

Without another word, he ended the call.

The brunette woman put the phone aside. _Huh_. That was unexpected. Was it regret that she heard?

* * *

Carter stepped out of her jeep, her combat boots meeting the muddy ground. She quickly tied her hair in a ponytail, while she jogged to the two men waiting for her.

" _Bonjour, mon amie jolie._ ", Barry greeted her, opening his arms. He pulled her into a hug, which she returned with a smile.

Owen frowned. Wasn't she like... his ex-supervisor?

"What does ' _jolie_ ' mean? I thought I was your _ami_!", Owen interrupted.

"She's _mon amie aussi_.", Barry replied with a smirk, "And _pardon_ , I don't think that you are _très joli_. I don't swing that way."

"Hi, Barry. Good to see you.", Carter greeted smiling, turning to his friend, "Grady."

"It's Owen.", the man insisted, looking to the ground, "Look, I'm sorry for being a little bit too harsh on the phone. I'm really worried about Delta."

"Sure thing. I'll take a look.", Carter returned. Surprising Owen, she pointed with her finger at him. "You _owe_ me one."

Before Owen could even process what she said, she had already gone to the trapped raptors with Barry. Owen shook his head.

"You both could, you know, at least _wait_ for me?", he yelled sarcastically, following the two. Maybe he should have gotten Mr. Henderson instead.

* * *

Delta had her snout in a muzzle, like she often did. She didn't like it to be trapped, but she knew that she would be freed once they did, what they always did. However, she couldn't have known that she was about to get medical attention.

The Velociraptor looked around, spotting the first humans she has seen in about ten minutes. Two, she recognized. One was her alpha. The other was one of the people that took care of her.

The last one sparked a memory which was vague, but she immediately prepared to defend herself.

* * *

"Hey, Delta. Have you been a good girl?", Owen cooed fondly, while petting Delta, making Carter raise an eyebrow.

"Well, she couldn't have been a bad girl. She's trapped.", Carter pointed out, mustering the reptile.

"I know. I've just greeted her, okay?", Owen retorted defensively, "Geez. Don't act like you talk to your herbivores the same way."

"Yeah, yeah, lizard whisperer. Let's just get it over with."

As Delta saw how hostile the woman was towards her alpha, she began to tense even more.

Barry looked worriedly between the two. He didn't like the aggressive tension they had.

Carter didn't notice the looks Barry gave them and began to step towards Delta. The reptile, however, quickly tried to escape, flashing her carnivore teeth.

Carter jumped back shocked, making her stumble and fall.

"You alright?", Owen asked immediately, helping her up. Too quickly, to Carter's liking.

"Yeah, I'm alright- goddammit- wait!", she yelled, but fell forward into Owen's chest. Finally having enough, she pushed Owen away.

"Thanks, but I could've gotten up myself."

"Oh really? You looked kinda helpless to me.", Owen retorted, towering over her, which was, well, really easy. She was only tall enough to reach his shoulder.

He observed how she huffed, blowing loose hair strands out of her face. The man noticed how fragile she actually looked. In his opinion, a sixteen-year-old was able to beat her up and make her cry.

Besides her being small and skinny, she had long brown hair and matching dark eyes. _Pretty_ eyes. Something he expected from someone who had caramel-like skin tone like her. He wasn't sure if she was foreign or just got a tan like he did on this island.

He had to admit, she was kinda cute. Apart from the devil-like character that was hidden under her innocent looks. He was feeling-

"Do I have something in my face or..?"

Owen snapped out of his trance, realizing how weird he must have looked. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh... mud."

"What?"

"You got mud... uhm... there." He pointed at a random place.

"Okay? Is it gone now?", Carter asked after rubbing the spot.

"Yeah, sure.", Owen replied and coughed. He was feeling uncomfortable and hot. That was certainly awkward.

"Are you two finished? Delta seems to have calmed down.", Barry interrupted, waving them over, "You probably made her tense when you were having a discussion. So, the whole time."

Barry's hand was put against Delta's snout. To him she may have looked calm, but to Carter she looked like she was planning to eat her for dinner.

"You heard him.", Owen told her, "You should greet her and take a look at her."

 _Great_.

"Yeah, no. I'll take a look at her. Greeting is not my thing.", Carter quickly replied, "I already have a suspicion what she has anyway, so it'll only take a second."

"Okay, if you say so."

* * *

Carter was standing with Barry on the other side of the wall, examining Delta's body. Barry showed her the wound Delta got from Charlie accidentally scratching her during a training exercise. It looked pretty bad, but not as deep as Carter expected.

"Seems like Delta got an infection. The wound is slightly red. Probably lymphangitis, since she's got a little bit fever. I prescribe antibiotics and some salves to apply to reduce inflammation and swelling. Painkillers too, but only when you feel like she's in pain.", she explained, "Give her everything for seven days, then she should be alright. I'll give you a recipe, you'll need to pick the medicine up at the laboratory."

"What about you?", Barry wondered.

"Work. Need to look at a Pachycephalosaurus.", his friend replied, taking off her gloves, "It was nice to see you again, Barry. If there's a problem, call me."  
" _Oui, mon amie_. _Merci._ ", he thanked her, "I'll go to the laboratory. Oh, and by the way... cut Owen some slack, okay? See you around."

The woman sighed, but nodded. If he said so.

As Barry disappeared, Carter returned to Owen who was still stroking Delta.

"How is she?", he wanted to know.

"Okay. Ask Barry for details.", Carter said, noticing Delta looking at her. She looked rather neutral.

"She realized that you don't do her any harm.", Owen explained, "I don't think she remembers you anymore."

"Yeah, well, she only saw me twice in her life."

"Still, I want you to take care of them if that's alright. Well, I mean, Mr. Henderson can do the regular examination, but I want you to come if there's something wrong with them. You're competent.", Owen told her, "Even though you don't seem to like them very much."

"It's okay. I don't really hate them, but I'm not very fond of someone who sees me as food."

"Well, I don't think they do. But I guess they don't like it when someone is mean to their alpha." Owen grinned, "If you kiss my feet and accept me as your god, I'm sure they'll _love_ you."

The brunette woman shook her head.

"Continue dreaming, Grady."

Cue awkward silence.

"Uh... so.. thanks for helping."

"You're welcome.", Carter returned with a small smile.

"And I'm sorry.", Owen almost choked out.

"For what?"

"I was a little bit harsh... on the phone, I mean. Thought you were late deliberately to get on my nerves."

"Really?", Carter asked incredulously, "You think I'd do that just to _get on your nerves_?"

"Well, no- okay, yeah.", Owen admitted sheepishly. The woman looked at him with a frown.

" _Don't_ look at me like that, you're the one who hates me!", he defended.

"Hate you?", Carter repeated confused, "I don't hate you. What makes you think that?"

"Maaaaybe the fact that you always look at me annoyed or angry and have an attitude towards me?"

"I'm always like that!"

"And Barry?"  
"I see him as a friend."

"Yeah, so you _do_ hate me!"

"No, I don't, dumbass. You're just not my friend. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, you've just been confusing the hell out of me every time we met."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now, just to be clear, I don't hate you."

"Good. Okay."

Owen was feeling awkward. Maybe it was because of the heated discussion and quick ending to it or that he was completely out of breath and felt like someone who had just ran a marathon. Either way: awkward.

"Okaaay. Glad we had that talk.", Carter decided, unsure of what to do, "See you, Grady."

"Hey, wait!", Owen yelled, seeing her walking towards her jeep. The brunette woman turned around and watched him. _Those dark brown eyes_.

"Wanna eat lunch tomorrow?"

.. _Okay, what?_

"...What?", Carter asked confused, furrowing her eyebrows, "Did you just ask me out?"

"Huh? What- no!", Owen quickly replied, "I- just as friends. To get to know each other better?"

 _Really, Owen? Really?_ , the man thought, feeling stupid.

"I'm not sure if you heard the part earlier, but we're not friends.", Carter clarified, "You don't have to ask me to have lunch with you, just because you feel bad or something."

"What- I don't feel bad." Carter looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Not at all.", he stated, crossing his arms confidently.

He was lying. He was feeling, indeed, bad.

"If you say so.", she replied, rolling her eyes, "The answer is still no. Bye, Grady."

"Okay, wait, just please? We're gonna work together a lot in the future. We should be on good terms then.", Owen argued again. Carter returned his begging look sceptically.

"..Please?"

" _Fine._ See you tomorrow at the innovation center.", Carter sighed, but smiled, "We'll decide where to eat then, okay?"

"Perfect. Meet ya at two o'clock?"

"Sure. See you then, Owen.", Carter told him, going to her car. She opens the door and waves at the man.

"You said Owen.", he mentions surprised with a smirk.

"That's what friends do.", she sarcastically replied.

And then she was gone.

Owen returned to Delta, who was looking at him calmly.

"What made me ask her to go out to lunch with me?", Owen wondered, looking at Delta, "What do you think?"

No reaction.

The brunette sighed, what did he expect?

In some way, he was feeling kind of happy to have other human interaction than with Barry. However, he didn't think it would work out with Carter. One thing, he knew for sure.

She had mesmerizing big brown eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Another day, another chapter :)  
Thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows! It makes me happy everytime. So what do you think? Carter and Owen = odd combination?

And impooortant: If you didn't know it, from now on the chapter come every week. I'll do my best, but I don't a lot of free time. And by the way, reviews make my day! The more the better. (The more reviews the more chapters hehehe)

Please review(!) and have fun while reading this story :)

Thanks a lot, guys!


	4. Chapter 3: Old habits

A/N: Time to answer some reviews!

Thanks to the guest, wallflower86, nerdgirl927, the other guest and IrwinsBabygirl for telling me that you like my story! I appreciate it a lot and I hope you keep reading :)

FALLING-ANGEL24: Well, you're kinda right! Carter is indeed someone who just is naturally a little snappy and says things with an attitude. It's just her way, it's not her intention to insult people (most of the time). I hope it's not a bad thing :D

megladon1616: Haha, she sure will, I'm forcing her to do so! But right now, she has still some problems to get along with him ;)

BookwormStrawberry: But who didn't have a breakdown when the cute herbivores died? I was on the edge of crying in the cinema :( But of course, that'll come later as well!

Henry M: Thanks for the review! You were sadly one chapter ahead of me, but I planned to do it in this chapter. I really like Claire and she's badass, but I didn't want to put her in the first few chapters. I like to introduce the character one at a time :) I also tried to do my best to mention her during the earlier chapter I hope you noticed ;)

So, that's it! Thank you all and enjoy another chapter! (Although I announced that the next one would be released in a week ha)

* * *

Chapter 3: Old habits

25th June, 2013

* * *

Owen looked around the tourist-filled innovation center. He felt kind of awkward being alone, but more because he was a little bit dirty and sweaty from training the raptors. It wasn't the most, well, let's say, _clean_ job.

Man, was he _bored_. He only had like a half hour left of lunch break. Where was that woman?

* * *

"Welcome to the creation lab.", the red-haired woman announced, gesturing to the surroundings.

Carter looked around in interest. It's been a while since she's been there. Especially since the herbivores weren't interesting enough anymore. Still, there were baby Triceratops bred once in a while.

"I guess it looks familiar?", the woman who brought her here asked her with a smile.

"Kind of. It changed. It looks... much more sterile.", Carter pointed out and watched the scientists move from one end of the room to the other. They seemed like they all were in hurry. The brunette woman mustered her guide in front of her. What was her name again?

 _I think it was Claire_ , Carter realized.

"Of course. Even the laboratory must adapt to the future. Technology has come very far and we make sure that everything is even safer.", she explained proudly, "If you'd follow me, please."

Carter did as she was asked to. As she walked behind her, she quietly observed the people working in the lab.

"We need you for an assignment. A pretty important one.", Claire informed her and received a nod, "And with important I mean nobody is allowed to know about this, okay? It's supposed to be a surprise for the tourists and will increase the amount of visitors we receive."

"What kind of dinosaurs are they? What's more impressing than a T-Rex?"

"That's what's so amazing about it.", Claire explained excited, "But first, I'll need you to sign a contract. To make sure that you don't say a word about this _and_ to confirm that you want to do the assignment."

"It doesn't sound like a matter of wanting to do it. More like I don't have another choice."

"I'm sorry, but there is no one more suitable for this job than you.", the pretty red-head apologized, stopping next to a table and turning around. She handed her the tablet along with the pen she had been holding the whole time.

"Sign and we can begin."

The brunette overflew the very long and probably as detailed contract. One term caught her eye.

 _Indominus Rex? What's that supposed to be?_

Well, she signed anyways.  
"Great!"

Aaaand the tablet was gone. Claire wasn't a very patient person, apparently.

"So, we can begin in a second.", Claire told her, turning to the scientists, "Someone get Dr. Wu, please. Tell him we have the doctor for our new assets."

The red-head noticed the questioning look she received.

"Ah, he's just the scientist responsible for this project. He's there if you have any questions.", she added, "Okay, let's just go to the assets until he arrives, I'll do some explaining first."

Both continued to walk to a station very far in the back, behind a glass door. When they arrived, Carter noticed that everyone was working with caution and only three scientists were present. They all assembled around a table which had in its center two eggs.

They looked quite different from every dinosaur egg she saw before.

"Good afternoon, team. May I introduce you to Ms. Ella Carter Brown, she will be the doctor who is going to take care of the two siblings once they hatch.", Claire announced with a smile, "She is a herbivore doctor, but the most experienced one, if I may add."

"It's just Carter. Ella is something my parents used to call me when they got mad.", Carter joked and took the hands the others were holding out. Nobody really said anything besides her and Claire and they quickly returned to their work.

They seemed... _robot-like_. How weird.

"Only the best scientists are assigned to do this. They are quite work-oriented which is definitely not a bad thing. In my opinion at least."

 _If you say so_.

"So what's my job?", Carter reminded her, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Right. You're job is to monitor new hybrids.", Claire explained, "Supposed to be bigger, scarier and more spectacular than the T-Rex."

"Hybrids?"

The brunette certainly didn't like the sound of that, but the business woman was quick to answer.

"Glad that you ask. Both assets are what we call the Indominus Rex. Their genetic basis is the T-Rex, but designed to have more teeth, to be bigger, to be better. More profit."

 _I shouldn't have signed this damn contract_ , Carter thought bitterly.

"How do you expect me to take care of a bigger version of the T-Rex? Sure, when they are young it's okay, but when they are grown-up the only thing on their mind is that I am food.", Carter snapped, although she didn't intend to sound that rude. But Claire swiftly ignored her passive-aggressive tone.

"You're the expert, it's your assignment to find out. They imprint on the first being they see. You aren't even supposed to train them, only make sure that they are healthy and ready for the opening in 2015."

"I don't think we're on the same page, Claire-"

"It's Ms. Dearing."

She was the exact opposite of Owen.

"Okay, sorry. _Ms. Dearing_ , I don't think that you know what you're expecting of me. I'm a herbivore doctor not a goddamn hybrid babysitter.", Carter tried to explain, "I'm not the person you need for this job."  
"Trust me no one is more qualified than you.", Claire assured her, "If you have any more questions, Dr. Wu is heading towards the station right now. I have a meeting I need to attend."

"But-"

"Good luck, Ms. Brown, it was a pleasure to meet you."

While Claire was exiting the station, Dr. Wu entered it. He immediately held out a hand with a smile.

"Dr. Wu. I was one of the scientists responsible for the creation of Indominus Rex.", he introduced himself. Carter took his hand and shook it. "You are Ms. Brown?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. I'll be your supervisor for the next few years, at least if you are in this laboratory. You still have your patients and your former work."

"Look, I can't do this assignment, I'm just a herbivore doctor-"

"Oh, no.", Dr. Wu interrupted, "From this day on, you are the chief dinosaur doctor. Congratulations on your new title."

"Wait-"

"I'm very sorry, but I can't give you any information concern this topic. This promotion comes from above.", the scientist interrupts her, "But I can give you any information concerning this project."

Carter was very confused and partly shocked. She didn't want this promotion.

She would need to search for Mr. Masrani later.

"Well? Any questions?", Dr. Wu wanted to know, noticing Carter's perplexed manner.

"Uhm, okay... What kind of hybrids am I going to work with?", she asked, sounding less than thrilled.

"Can't tell anything specific."

"Then what kind of questions can you answer?"

"That is also a question I cannot answer."

He was already getting on her nerves.

* * *

The brunette man sighed. It was already his second round in the innovation center. He tried to call the herbivore doctor as well, but she didn't answer. Owen considered that she maybe just wasn't the early type.

Anyways, he decided to give it up. Carter has probably just ditched him anyway, because she _did_ hate him. But as soon as he made his way towards the exit, he heard someone yelling his name.

"Hey, Grady! Sorry, didn't mean to be late again.", the brunette apologized quickly. He turned around and noticed that she came out of the creation lab.

He looked at her puzzled.

"Uhm, why were you in the creation lab?", Owen wondered as she jogged up to him.

"I was actually about to explain.", she returned, rolling her eyes, "They needed me for something. Work and stuff."

"Ah. What exactly?"

"Confidential."

"Okay."

"Uhm...", Carter mumbled, "How late am I?"

"Well, as late as you could be. My lunch break is over, I need to feed the raptors.", Owen replied with a shrug, "It's a pity, you know?"

"Yeah. Sure.", Carter murmured, feeling bad.

"You could have told me that-"

"Yeah, I know, sorry. I'm not very organized. I forgot that I was going to have that meeting until Claire Dearing appeared at the Stegosaurus section."

"Claire Dearing?", Owen repeated with some kind of disgust in his voice.

"Yeah? What about her?"

"Uh, nothing. Do you like her?"

"I don't really know her. Too serious for my taste, but she seems nice."

"Yeah, thought that too."

There was this odd personal tone Carter noticed, but didn't want to be nosy.

"Look, I gotta go.", Owen told her sadly, after looking at his watch, "But maybe you'd like to give my girls lunch? Uh, with me, of course."

"Can't. Dr. Wu ordered me to study the T-Rex a little bit. He said that could be a good exercise.", Carter declined with an apologizing expression.

"For what?", Owen questioned disbelieving, "Yesterday you were arguing with me that you only examine dinosaurs that don't want to eat you."  
"Well, things change. You're looking at the chief dinosaur doctor of Jurassic World. Involuntarily."

Owen's surprise was written all across his face.  
"You?"

"Okay, I am feeling so offended right now-"

"No, no, I just... Well..."

In some way, it made sense. She was the doctor who had been the longest in Jurassic World and a competent one at that. But still...

"You're just not the type."

"If you say so.", she retorted with a sickeningly sweet smile. The man realized in that moment that Carter wasn't the one to mess with.

Owen held his hands up jokingly, an attempt to calm her down. She rolled her eyes, but managed to smile a little.

Although it was really hard to befriend her, he couldn't deny that she could be fun to be around. He liked her sarcastic manner and unorganized self. It was the complete opposite of Claire.

...Well, maybe he shouldn't compare them. But he couldn't help it.

Again, he noticed how oddly cute she looked when she cocked her head, looking at him strangely.

"So, Owen, what do you say?"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh... uh..." _Fuck_. "Yeah?"

"I'm just fucking with you, I didn't say anything."

Okay, he laughed, although he didn't want to. She got him, yeah, that's right. He should've known better.

"Sorry, I was dreaming."

"About what? Finally being able to marry all four raptors?"

"Very funny.", Owen commented sarcastically, "But no, I just got lost in my own thoughts."

"Okay, Mr. Weird. You should go feed your raptors before they eat Barry."

"Yeah, sure. Too bad lunch didn't work. But do you wanna go to the bar tonight? It's really funny to watch dads get drunk for a night because the kids won't shut up about how awesome it is here.", Owen said grinning, "It would be fun. Besides, you'll need to be able to drink me under the table before we can be friends."

"Don't worry, I can hold my liquor. Something I got from my dad."

 _Should I laugh? No, don't do it, Owen. It would be awkward._

"Ha, ha! Yeah, uhm.."

 _Good job_.

"Okay, then see you tonight. Give me a call when you are finished with work.", Owen mumbled awkwardly.

"I'm looking forward to it.", Carter replied with a genuine smile, "Bye, Grady."

"See you."

Owen was disappointed that lunch didn't work, but he couldn't help to look forward to the evening he'd spend with her. Like Barry said, it would do him some good to have other friends than just him.

And Carter was getting more likable every minute he spent with her.

Still, he was still often pissed when she did something wrong or said something mean.

But hey, old habits die hard.

* * *

A/N: The ending of another chapter! So it's confirmed, this whole story is a build-up to the plot of Jurassic World and Carter is involved with the Indominus Rex (she won't do too good with her like with the raptors lol)

As always, pleeease pretty please review :) And favorites and follows are always welcome! I'd like this to be a good and big story that many people appreciate, so help me achieve my dream by reviewing and sharing :)

You're amazing! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4: Liquor's the key

A/N: Review answering time! Thank you so much for all the nice words :) They really make my day!

megladon1616: Haha! I feel you so much :D

Lyanna Arwin Narsilia: Thanks a lot! Yeah, that's exactly what I'm trying to focus on: how their relationship grows :) I'm glad that you like that!

: Thank you! :) I have many things planned for the I-Rex ( a spontaneous idea I had :D) and Owen. Especially how it will show during "Jurassic World" ;) I hope you're going to like it

YaoiLovinKitsune: Just did! Enjoy the reading!

electrogirl88: Aww, thanks! I'm excited too, it's my favorite part to write :)

Guest: Thank you :) And that was exactly the direction where I was going. Of course, it's going to be more complicated with the I-Rex than the raptors because it's huge and lives under different circumstances. Surely, Carter will have more problems with her than Owen has with the raptors!

Henry M: Ah, well I was actually going to change some of the plot of Jurassic World. Not sure how much of it yet, so I'm not so sure myself what the end is going to be. As a writer, I like to be cruel and kill of main characters, but I guess some would feel disappointed :D And thanks btw, I hope you're going to enjoy this one as well! :)

Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Liquor's the key

23rd October, 2003

* * *

 _The young woman was standing in front of the innovation center, looking confused at the map in her hands. She didn't know whether she was supposed to me Mr. Masrani there or not._

 _Nevertheless she went inside, stuffing the map in her courier bag. As she entered, she looked around impressed. Nobody was there, but everything was filled with futuristic devices to impress the coming tourists. The park was not opened yet, but it looked as finished as it could be._

" _Ah, Ms. Brown!", someone greeted her. The brunette looked up to the stairs where her present boss was standing._

" _It is a pleasure to finally meet you myself.", he told her, jogging down the stairs in his expensive suit, "So young and yet so talented."_

" _I am young, that's true.", she agreed, shaking his held out hand, "But I don't know what's talented about being a paleontologist."_

" _I read some of your work and I like it.", he mentioned with a smile, "I don't just hire anyone."_

" _Yeah, I guess the people are lining up to get eaten by a T-Rex."_

 _Carter wasn't too sure if she should have applied for this job. Dinosaur doctor sounded dangerous and something she probably wasn't capable of. What requirements did she have? They were all theoretical._

 _She knew exactly what the real reason was why he hired her._

" _Well, you were."_

 _Carter looked at him, furrowing her brows. She was?_

" _Thanks to their genetic manipulation, my dinosaurs won't get that sick easily. We won't need more than five doctors for the entire park. Three being merely assistants and jump in if...", the rich man explained. He wouldn't need to finish that sentence. Carter understood._

" _Well, I was hoping to be working with the herbivores.", she commented, putting her hands into her pockets._

" _You will. If you'd follow me to the creation lab. Your patients are only eggs at the moment. Except for one." One?_

 _She did as he told her to. The creation lab itself looked like it was a prototype. A little bit messy and a few stressed out scientists._

" _Is it because of my parents?", Carter wondered as they continued to the egg-hatching station._

" _All of my employees are picked out carefully. It was a lucky coincident that you happened to be a daughter of two retired Jurassic Park workers. Not picking you would have been a terrible mistake.", Mr. Masrani replied, when they finally arrived at the dinosaur eggs, "May I introduce you? Apatosaurus eggs. There were-"_

" _-the biggest herbivores that ever existed.", Carter finished, staring at the eggs in awe._

" _Perfect moment, sir. Asset 4.2 is about to hatch.", an Asian scientist informed Mr. Masrani, looking proud._

" _That's great!"_

 _Carter followed the excited Mr. Masrani to the moving egg. The man put on gloves, gently trying to touch the egg. But the scientist almost slapped his hand away with a "please don't"._

 _The egg started to crack and everyone gathered around more closely. The eggshells were falling off one after another and finally, the little Apatosaurus popped out, looking straight at Carter._

" _That's amazing...", Carter murmured, removing some eggshells, against the orders of the man._

" _Everything is amazing at Jurassic World.", Mr. Masrani told her, "What is her name?"_

" _Oh, she doesn't have one, sir. She is only an asset, not-"_

" _Nonsense. The visitors will demand names. What do you think, Ms. Brown?"_

 _Carter looked up nervously._

" _Oh, uh... of course they need a name. They are living and breathing creatures, we should treat them like that.", she argued._

 _Mr. Masrani smiled. "Ah, how refreshing to have someone on my side for once. You have the honor to name her."_

" _Oh no, I can't-"_

" _I insist."_

 _Carter looked helplessly at the herbivore, who tried to get out of the egg clumsily. The brunette noticed that it almost looked happily at her._

" _Liz sounds like a good name."_

" _For a dinosaur?", the scientist asked her disbelieving._

" _Oh, Dr. Wu. It is going to be her patient after all.", Mr. Masrani snapped, "Liz it is."_

 _The Apatosaurus looked curiously at the 23-year-old woman. When Carter returned the look, the dinosaur made a sound to get her attention._

" _She imprinted on you.", Dr. Wu noticed frowning._

" _Imprinted?"_

* * *

25th June, 2013

Owen entered the filled bar, searching for one particular person. It was empty in comparison to the usual because it was only Tuesday, however a few groups gathered together, drinking and having fun.

Some pretty blonde was singing with her band for a soothing atmosphere.

The brunette man looked around, his green eyes finally landing on a table with a woman sitting at it. Carter.

Owen quickly dusted himself off, hoping not to look too shabby. He was grateful that he had the time to shower, but that was all he did.

Finally arriving at the table he greeted the woman: "Hey."

"What's up?", Carter asked, taking a sip of her beer. She obviously acknowledged his presence, but really, she wasn't even looking at him.

"Nothing.", Owen replied, a little bit puzzled. He took a seat across from her. "You're drinking without me?"

"Beer is something you can hardly call a drink.", Carter argued, "Have you ever seen someone getting drunk because of it?"  
"Teenagers in movies.", Owen joked with a grin, "But honestly, I can name a few."

"Disappointing. Especially since American beer tastes like water. I love German beer."

"Never had one before."

"You should.", the pretty brunette told him, " _Das Zeug ist ein Traum._ "

Owen stared at her, probably not understanding anything.

"That stuff's a dream.", Carter elaborated, earning an 'ah' from Owen.

"You speak German?", the raptor trainer asked impressed.

"Yeah, there's something called school. I took classes.", the doctor returned with a smirk, "Besides, it's not _that_ difficult."

"Heard the exact opposite.", Owen remarked.

"Well, it wasn't for me.", Carter stated, finishing her drink, "Come on, Grady. Show me what you got, it's time for some vodka shots."

"It's nine o'clock.", Owen said with a small laugh, "You wanna get smashed already?"

"Duh. One thing you should know if you wanna become friends with me, I love to drink."

"So, you have requirements that someone has to fulfill to befriend you?"

"No, I'm not that picky. I mostly don't have time for friends. Thus, I hope you don't get angry at me for this being the only friendly meet up we're probably going to have.", the woman answered, looking at the card for drinks, "You may have noticed today."

"And I thought you just didn't like to be punctual.", Owen retorted sarcastically, "Stop worrying about making a commitment, I just want us to be on good terms. You know, because we kind of fought."

"I knew it! So this _is_ a 'I'm feeling bad for yelling at you' meet up.", Carter said, feeling content because she was right.

 _Or a 'I like your eyes' meet up_ , Owen thought, swallowing hard. He still felt ridiculous.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just have a memorable evening.", Owen told her with a smile. When he finished that sentence, the waitress was already waiting to get their orders.

"Hey, Owen.", she greeted with a grin, "What can I bring you two?"

"Two vodka shots, one tequila shot and rum and coke.", Carter ordered, "What about you, Owen?"

"One vodka black shot and a beer."

"Okay, be right back.", the waitress said, writing everything down. Before she could leave, Carter stopped her: "Wait, do you have strawberry limes too?"  
"Of course. One?"

"Have you ever had strawberry limes?", Carter asked Owen with a grin.

"Uh.. no.", he hesitated.

"Then two. They're great."

"Two then.", the waitress confirmed, walking back to the bartender.

Carter watched her as she left, speaking to Owen after she was a certain distance away.

"You're quite famous.", the woman noticed with a frown, "Are you friends?"

"Ah, not really.", Owen replied confused, "Don't even know her."

He wasn't sure whether mentioning that they had a one time fling together was awkward or not.

"Suuuure.", Carter nodded slowly with an all-knowing smile, "Anyway, what you wanna talk about? Work?"  
"Uh, I guess it's a start.", Owen agreed, "How did the studying go?"

"T-Rex? Pretty boring. She doesn't do anything than walk around and eat goats. Which is kind of sad. The T-Rex has no interaction, it's not good.", the brunette told him, "But what can you do? It's the one left from Jurassic Park. They wouldn't be able to tame it."

Owen nodded thoughtfully. "Why do you suddenly need to study carnivores? I mean, I get it that your chief doctor, but that doesn't make any sense. It was too quick."

"Sorry, but those lips are sealed.", Carter replied, "I could lose my job."

"Sounds fair enough."  
"How do your raptors do?"

"Well, Delta's still sick. The others are the same.", he told her with a heavy pause, "They don't listen very often."

"Doesn't surprise me at all."

"They are supposed to be attractions by now and the higher rank people are already pressuring me. ' _The people want to see raptors!'_ , yeah, fuck you, man. Trying my best here."

"That's what I used to say to my dad a lot."

The man sitting in front of her coughed awkwardly.

"Uhm... do you have like... you know, issues with your dad?", Owen wondered, frowning uncomfortably.

"Can't really have issues with the dead.", the woman blankly stated.

 _Oh man, this is so weird_ , Owen thought, sweating nervously.

"I'm very sorry about that." He stopped for a moment. "Is it okay if we move on? Or something? I don't really know what to do."

"Hey, you're the one being weird about it.", Carter argued with a laugh, "But you're generally weird. Reminds me of home."  
"Okay, now you're just messing with me."  
"I've been the whole time."

He was so going to have fun.

* * *

"Never have I ever got caught walking around naked on the island."

Owen hesitated, but drank a shot.

"Okay, now I'm curious."

"One night stand. Got uh... sort of thrown out.", he explained, cringing at the taste of the vodka black.

"Sounds rough, buddy.", Carter commented, but clearly couldn't hide her smirk.

"Okay, story time. Once there was working someone at the raptor cage and he was in the cage. I still don't know why, but that's not the point. He was bending down and suddenly, Echo ran at him out of nowhere and bit a hole in his pants.", Owen told her, "After we pulled him out, he was walking around the area with his ass showing in all his glory."  
"Funny, but cruel.", the brunette rated, "Four out of five."

"Aw, come on! Five out of five."

"Definitely not.", Carter huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. _You_ tell a story."  
"Okay." Silence.

"I'm listening."  
"Shut up, I'm trying to remember!", Carter shushed him with a grin, "Okay, so. There was once a guy. I was working and he came up to me with _the_ ugliest shorts ever. He asked me to help one of his raptors. His name is Owen."

"Ha, ha. You know what else is ugly?", the man retorted sarcastically.  
"Your face?"

"No, _yours_."  
"That's not true.", Carter answered confidently.  
"Okay, you caught me. I lied. You are not too bad to look at, I guess."

"Thanks. You are still ugly."

"You _so_ like me!", Owen said sure of himself, "Come on, you want to be friends with me."

"Nah.", Carter shook her head, "Guess you still have to prove me wrong."

"You're not making it easy!"

They both looked each other in the eyes, one a little bit energetic and smiling and the other calm and smirking.

"If I beat you in one more drinking game, we are gonna be besties forever."

His green eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"You're on."

* * *

Carter looked at the raptor trainer in awe.

 _Impressive. He still is... well, drunk._ , she noticed, looking at Owen who couldn't sit straight anymore.

"Told ya, I would beat you.", Owen said grinning, "I was faster."

"And now you're drunker.", the doctor remarked, cocking her head, "You okay?"

"Totally fine!", the brunette man answered, looking at her disbelieving, "Do I look like I'm not okay?"

"Well, if you weren't, I wouldn't be asking you if you're okay."

"Know-it-all!", Owen spat in a friendly manner.

Carter mustered the attractive man. His green eyes moved quickly, looking around.

 _Yep, drunk as hell_.

He wasn't that bad, Carter noticed. But she didn't have any time for friendships. And besides, them working together more often? Probably not. The raptors needed medical attention rarely.

She didn't even have the time to meet up with Barry, although she wanted to.

"Hey, eyes on me!", he suddenly interrupted her thoughts, snapping his fingers in front of her face obnoxiously. He was smiling widely.

"Good girl!"

"Get that hand out of my face, Grady.", Carter ordered, looking unimpressed. She took another shot and put the glass away to the ten other empty ones.

"Come on, let's do something crazy! I'm getting bored here, I need to move."

Okay, _now_ he was jumping frantically in his seat.

"Let's meet the girls!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's like midnight. I don't think we are allowed to go there.", the doctor explained, laughing, "Besides, what would you want to do with them?"

Although it was kind of exhausting how he was acting, Carter was 100% amused.

"Ride them."

"Okay, _you_ have a death wish."

"Maybe I have!", Owen agreed jokingly, "Come it'll be fun."

"I was actually planning on going home. I gotta get up early."

Owen sighed dramatically.

"Work. Really? And I thought you were supposed to be a party animal."

"Come on, I'll take you home, Owen."

"You said Owen.", the man noticed surprised.

"One time thing."

* * *

The brunette woman couldn't believe what she was standing in front of.

"So... that's where you live?", Carter asked perplexed, looking at the bungalow. It was a little bit shabby in comparison to the hotel and apartments of the other workers at Jurassic World.  
"Yep. It's nice and cozy inside. Wanna come in?", Owen asked her grinning.

 _Inside?_

"Uh, no... Work."

"Hey, is that-"  
"What?"

"Are you blushing?"

"I'm not a Japanese school girl, what the hell are you talking about?", Carter asked pissed.

"Am I just drunk or is that red tint real?", the man wanted to know.

Carter rolled her eyes. _Still his annoying self, even when drunk_.

"You're seeing things. I was caught off-guard by your question.", the woman answered truthfully.

"If you say so. But this question contains that you were thinking about something dirty. Interesting."

"Shut up and go inside.", Carter rolled her eyes.

Owen stared awkwardly at her. Should they shake hands or something?

He was eyed suspiciously, when he wasn't speaking for a longer time.

"What are you thinking about?"

 _Ah, fuck it._

Suddenly, he embraced the brunette, holding her firmly.

"Was thinking about if it was too awkward if we'd hug."

"And?"

"Kind of is.", Owen remarked, still holding onto her, "But feels nice."

"Just stop.", Carter sighed with a grin, "You're drunk get inside."

Surprising him, she was reciprocating the hug for a second and then he was quickly shoved away.

"Bye, you awkward potato."

Owen looked at her confused.  
"You're a potato."

 _Yep, pretty drunk._ , Carter thought, scratching her neck.

Her companion disappeared inside and she was left alone in the dark.

It was an interesting evening. Fun too.

But she couldn't shake that giddy feeling off.

* * *

A/N: What a crappy chapter, right? I hope you're not disappointed or anything.  
Well, I guess that Carter and Owen are kinda friendly to each other, but HEY! Alcohol did the work. So, are they _really_ friends? :D  
Hope you read on to find out :)

Please review and everything I'm happy for everything I get! This all still is kinda new to me and it makes me very happy that people enjoy what I do and are excited for new chapter.

Thank you so much for the support and I hope you'll continue! :)


	6. Chapter 5: Antisocial

A/N: REVIEW ANSWERING! 

IrwinsBabygirl: I hope it's meant in an "aawww cute" way? :D Thanks, if that's the case!

megladon1616: I sure know what you're talking about! I always feel that way when I read fanfictions and it's funny and frustrating to be on the other side :D

aoa1012: Haha! Thanks a lot, I really appreciate that :)

XxRikela-ChanXx: You make me feel like I was funny for once, thank you :')

YaoiLovinKitsune: Bruh, ikr. I love the Indominus Rex and I can't wait to interact with it!

Henry Marshall: You're awesome, may I say that? I think your reviews give me the kind of feedback I desperately need, so I am thankful that you can spare some time to review the chapter :) And I love Allan! Maybe I'll add a short cameo where he decides to scare one of tourists with that raptor claw hahaha

Nonononopebutterlettuce: Okay, first you gotta tell me WHY you chose that name it's so cool :'D Yeaaah, that sounds like good old Owen! Thanks a lot :)

Thank you for all the nice reviews and favorites/follows! I hope you enjoy the chapter, I did it on time ~

* * *

Chapter 5: Antisocial

2nd December, 2013

* * *

It wasn't long until Christmas and Owen still had no plans. There wasn't any family or friends he would like to associate with. Well, except Barry and the raptors, but that doesn't sound like a typical Christmas Eve. Although he will be giving the girls some duck, they've always liked that.

The man stared at the raptors below him as he walked along the catwalk. They were laying on the ground lazily. _Well, at least they are happy_.

Owen couldn't help but think about the last couple of months. After the evening in the bar, he spent more time with Carter, becoming eventually friends. At least that was the case until she suddenly had no time to spare anymore. It was in October or something, when he had last seen her, except for split seconds that weren't planned at all.

Since then, Owen has been bored a lot. She kinda grew on him, so of course he was sad that they didn't see each other often.

He even asked Claire out, afterward realizing that he did a major mistake. He wouldn't need to mention that there wasn't a second date.

She was beautiful and intelligent and everything, but they apparently didn't match. That's what he thought after Claire decided to plan their whole evening, ditching being spontaneous.

Whatever. It's not like he needed a girlfriend or something. After all, he had the girls.

Or maybe it didn't go too well because he asked Claire if she knew what Carter was up to. Kind of a turn-off.

The red-head simply shrugged it off, not bothered about the question. She just mentioned that Carter was a hard worker, even going so far by calling her admirable.

The raptor trainer couldn't imagine her being a hard worker. She seemed passionate about her patients, but nobody who wanted to rise to the top or anything like that.

But maybe Claire was right. Maybe he just didn't know her well enough. _Stop thinking about stuff like that, Grady_ , Owen thought.

But there was another thing he noticed. There was some kind of new cage in the restricted area. Probably a new attraction, but damn, that area was huge. Only a carnivore could live in it, as huge as it was.

He doubted that it was another T-Rex, so he wondered... What kind of dinosaur did they cook up in that lab?

* * *

"Hey, Owen.", the French-speaking man spoke up, "I noticed something."

"What?"

Both were currently stroking the raptors snouts as they were talking. Owen was taking care of Blue while Barry of Charlie.

"You and Carter haven't been seeing each other for a long time. Something wrong? Did you mess it up or something?", Barry wanted to know.

"No, I didn't mess up anything. She's busy.", Owen snapped back. Barry felt like he hit a nerve and held up his hands in defense.

" _Pardon_ , didn't want to offend you. Sounds like a sensitive topic. What happened?"

"Nothing. She's busy, like I told you."

"She can't be busy for months, _mon ami_. Don't you think so too?", Barry argued.

"She's chief doctor with classified assignments... sounds like it keeps you occupied for a while.", Owen replied, also doubting his theory. Of course, _something_ was up. But he didn't want to talk about it. He would only sound pathetic.

"Alright. Maybe you should give her a call. To keep in touch?", the black man suggested.

"I tried. She never picks up.", Owen sighed, "Just let it go, man."

" _Mon dieu_ , get it together. Speak on her voice mail? Maybe you angered her."

"No, I didn't."

"Then what did you do?"

"Nothing, I told you already. Let it be, maybe she doesn't want to be friends anymore."

"So suddenly?"

"I don't know, maybe Claire told her what a piece of shit I am and she doesn't want to associate with me anymore!", Owen retorted annoyed, "For fuck's sake, Barry. It's not like she's someone important, we _were_ friends. Maybe we just didn't match."

"I thought you liked her."

"Well, I did. But if she can't even call back, maybe we aren't supposed to be more than acquaintances."

Silence fell between the two and the raptors looked at each other confused, not understanding the purpose of yelling.

"...Okay, I'm gonna call her, but only to prove that I've tried. She won't, she probably sees my number and will be pissed."

"I thought she wasn't angry at you?"

Owen looked at his friend annoyed.

"Shut up, okay? Maybe she is, I don't know, I can't read minds."

"Just call her."

Owen took his phone and searched for Carter in his contacts. For the first few times, he forgot that she was saved under _Ella Carter Brown_ and couldn't find her. Yeah, her first name was Ella. Pretty weird, that's what Owen thought. It didn't fit her and maybe that was the reason why she never mentions her being actually Ella.

Anyways, Owen chose the contact with the picture of Carter yelling at him with a cigar in her hand and waited for her to pick up.

After holding his cellphone to his ear for a while, he decided to talk with Barry.

"I told you, she won't pick up-"

" _Hello?_ "

Oh shit-

 _Beep._

"What was _that_?"

"What do you mean?", Owen asked, not being too convincing, while quickly putting his cellphone in his pocket.

"She answered."  
"No, she didn't."

"You hung up."

"...no?"

Barry looked at the nervous man in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?"

"Look, I wasn't prepared, I didn't want to be yelled at. _And_ it's like three o'clock already and I'm kinda hungry-"

"You wuss.", Barry groaned, "You're scared!"

"No, I'm not!", the brunette man yelled, "Stop saying that, I'm not scared."

"Well, why did you hang up?"

"...I felt like I was about to get a heart attack and I think I'm sweating more than during my morning run.", Owen confessed, breathing heavily. Barry sighed.

"We got a lot work to do. How often did you do that?"

"I don't know, maybe once or twice?"

* * *

Carter watched her smart phone with a frown. _What a massive idiot_.

She was on her way to get to the area where the two Indominus Rex' live. Of course, something like code 13... 14... Well, it didn't matter, she would find out soon enough.

The woman really wanted to drive off that fucking cliff. She was always uncomfortable when Owen called, so she didn't even bother to pick up. But when she did once, he always ended the call after a millisecond.

Of course, she wasn't being fair. But since the Indominus Rex' hatched, they had already killed two people. And she wasn't one they liked more particularly than the others, so she would be on the "gotta eat"-list next. Especially one of the siblings seemed to be a lot more aggressive.

Carter was the one who fed and cared for them, but she had a lot respect for them. Okay, she was less respectful and more frightened. Both could kill her in a second, because they were already twice as tall as she was.

She had an incredibly difficult time to tame both of them, especially since their social behavior was a lot different from the herbivores and also the raptors. They seemed more like loners. So they acted like it.

Carter was only some kind of friend they tolerated, but would eat immediately if they were starving. She wasn't part of the pack. These dinosaurs weren't thinking that way.

So when she was called to get to her two... well, patients, quickly, she knew that death wasn't too far away.

* * *

"What happened?", Carter demanded, looking at one of the guards expectantly. He looked like he had shit his pants twice already.

"She... she ate it and the scientist!", he told her panicked. Carter shoved him out of the way to get to the room that was designed to watch the dinosaurs.

Dr. Wu was standing in front of the window, surrounded by other co-workers.

"What the hell did you do?", Carter yelled, stalking to the window to see for herself.

The brunette's mouth dropped open when she saw the half-eaten corpse of one of the dinosaurs. The sibling was no where to be seen. Probably in the artificial jungle.

"She ate her sister.", Dr. Wu explained, looking at the scene in awe, "Half of it, she seems to be full at the moment."

"Why? What happened?", Carter asked him nervously. She didn't like that at all. This wasn't a good sign, both were well-fed!

"I don't think there was any reason why she would do something like that.", he confessed, "She just felt like it."  
"She shouldn't be feeling like killing her sister!", Carter argued, "They grew up together, if she ate her, I am no different. I can't train her like that."

"Then you should _find_ a goddamn way to do it. It's your job."

Carter was taken back. The scientist was never anything beyond polite. In a creepy way, of course, but he still was polite.

The brunette decided to keep her mouth shut for a while, searching for the hybrid. She didn't find her.

"This is nothing Mr. Masrani should be aware of.", Dr. Wu announced, the other people seeming like they were going to obey, "We will fix the problem immediately. And with _we_ I mean _you_ , Ms. Brown."

"She won't listen to me or anyone at all! If you send me out there again, I will be dead in _seconds_.", Carter retorted angrily, "Listen, this project won't work. An animal raised in isolation without any other siblings will-"  
"She just _ate_ her sibling. Apparently that certain race isn't fond of company."

"That's the first sign of failure.", Carter tried to reason, "Tell me what her DNA consists of and then we can talk."

"I'm sorry, your security level isn't high enough, meaning that I won't be able to tell you anything that doesn't involve the ingredients of our morning coffee. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to fill out a formula, regarding the death of a fellow co-worker."

Dr. Wu brushed past her, some of the others following him, while some remained shocked, looking at the Indominus Rex who returned to finish her meal.

"What a giant dickhead.", Carter murmured. Watching her hybrid with worry.

* * *

Carter said her goodbyes to the security guards, the only ones that were kind of nice to her after the incident. A lot was blamed on her, since she's the only contact they had gotten.

Of course, that bothered her a lot, but she couldn't be fired under any circumstances since she was one of the most important workers on the island currently.

It had been a stressful day. Especially since she couldn't get Owen out of her head.

She didn't want to talk to him, she would admit that. Why? Well, Barry told her that they both make an interesting couple and how that conversation continued was nothing anyone would want to watch without being angered or feeling second-hand-embarrassment.

The conversation basically consisted a lot of yelling and awkwardness.

Carter didn't want anyone to believe that _they_ were a couple. That wasn't good for her image to be in a relationship with a raptor trainer who liked his one-night-stands as frequently as possible.

She felt bad. But relieved. Carter didn't like the thought of being romantically involved with Owen. Especially since it wasn't something too far-fetched. She _did_ find him attractive and they were good friends (well, _were_ ), but she wouldn't say yes to a date if he asked her right now.

But she could see herself do so in the future. So! Before anything of that shit starts, better stick to dinosaurs.

"Speaking of the devil...", Carter mumbled, when her phone suddenly began to ring. She looked at her screen and it was only the mailbox. It always did that when someone left a message.

She answered.

" _One message from-_ ", the voice mail spoke, continuing with a bunch of numbers.

 _Was that Owen's number?_ , Carter wondered.

" _Uh, hey! Hi, uhm, Carter. Look, sorry for calling you and hanging up. I didn't know what to say, but now I'm completely sure... Okay, Barry forced me but who cares. Seriously, I didn't do anything! Come on and call me, you piece of shit. Have fun with me, go to the gyrosphere with me. We'll talk and then we'll eat tacos and scare the interns. So call me. See you soon hopefully_."

Carter pressed the "end call"-button and proceeded walking to her car. She decided to ignore the message.

She needed a break.

* * *

A/N: Months have passed, amazing right? Needed to do that in order to make the plot more interesting. I didn't want Carter and Owen hang out for 20 chapter or something.

Well anyways, that's it for today! I was kinda busy, so I hope you weren't too impatient.

As always, keep up the reviewing, I'm really grateful for that and I love you~

See you soon hopefully! :)


End file.
